steamersfandomcom-20200214-history
Unquestionable Loyalty
Unquestionable Loyalty is a fan-made quest. Background The Daedric Prince of Loyalty, Nishte, has contacted me, and has accused me of not being loyal to those I've sworn fealty to, both mortal and Daedra. In order to prevent punishment, I must make tribute to those I have displeased. Walkthrough In order to obtain this quest, one must first complete Alduin's Bane. Dialogue Meeting Nishte "Well, if it isn't the single most dishonorable person in all of Skyrim, maybe even all of Tamriel." |-|"Dishonorable?"= During the Main Quest: "Yes, dishonorable! You've been given the privilege of being the last of your kind: a Dragonborn. But here you are, wandering about as if you've got nothing better to do, while Alduin flies freely." After the main quest: "Yes, dishonorable! Admittedly, you've saved Tamriel from Alduin, which is the duty of the Dragonborn, so you're at least ahead of Miraak in that regard, but look at everything else you've done! ...Or haven't done. It's situational, really." |-|Who are you?= "Oh, forgive me. You mortals chose to do away with any documentation of me. I am Nishte, the Daedric Prince of Loyalty." |-|Why would we remove any documentation of you?= "Isn't it obvious? Let's say you owe money to someone, but you either don't have it, or would rather just take their money and be done with it. So you kill them instead, and take their money. Or perhaps your love life isn't doing so well, so you find someone else to "prance around the woods with." Mortals got rid of me so they wouldn't feel remorse about betraying those they were sworn to be loyal to." |-|What do you want with me?= During the Main Quest: "If you couldn't guess by my earlier comment, I'm just the tiniest bit peeved about you ''not living up to what you were literally born for. You could at least try to deal with the fate of the world. You know: your sacred duty."'' After the main quest: "I respect your abilities in defeating the dragon who once ruled over your world, but I can't say that I respect your... er, other actions." |-|I didn't exactly ask to be Dragonborn.= This dialogue is only available during the main quest. "Oh, of course, excuse me. You didn't ''ask to, so that makes ignoring your responsibilities all okay then. A murderer doesn't ask to be born or made into a murderer, nor a priest to his lords. Whether you asked for this gift or not is irrelevant."'' |-|What do you want me to do?= During the Main Quest: "If you're not going to go and fight Alduin yet, I'd at least suggest doing something for the Greybeards. I'm sure you've heard of a small duo called the Blades. A long time ago, I'd respect the Blades for their loyalty to the empire, but their motives have become... less than desirable as of late. What was it Delphine said? The Blades are meant to serve the Dragonborn? If that's so, why is it ''she and Esbern are bossing you around? Here's a choice: Kill the Blades and be done with them, or force the two of them to respect the fealty they owe to you! Or alternatively..."'' (Alternatively...?) "Alternatively, you could swear fealty to the Blades." After the Main Quest: "You've proven yourself a worthy ally to the Greybeards by slaying Alduin, so keep it up. I'm sure you've heard of a small duo called the Blades. A long time ago, I'd respect the Blades for their loyalty to the empire, but their motives have become... less than desirable as of late. What was it Delphine said? The Blades are meant to serve the Dragonborn? If that's so, why is it ''she and Esbern are bossing you around? Here's a choice: Kill the Blades and be done with them, or force the two of them to respect the fealty they owe to you! Or alternatively..."'' (Alternatively...?) "Alternatively, you could swear fealty to the Blades." |-|Wouldn't that count as betrayal?= "I never said I was the Daedric Prince of Being Loyal To One Specific Person. What mortals forgot when they took me out of the history of the Daedric Princes was that I don't actually care ''who you've sworn fealty to. You wanna swear loyalty to someone new? Go right ahead! It's still being loyal, just to someone else."'' |-|What's in it for me?= "Loyalty should be its own reward, but you mortals are never happy with that sort of answer. Don't worry, you'll get a reward. Just do a few things for the people I mention, and you'll do just fine." Completion of First Mission |-|Upon killing the Blades= "Well now, that's more like it. I figured as much, that the Blades wouldn't give you much of a choice. I think your world is better off without them anyways. To make it even better, you've proven your loyalty to the Greybeards." |-|Upon killing Paarthurnax= "That's unfortunate. The one dragon who managed to redeem himself. Oh, well. I suppose you'll be looking to recruit members for the Blades now that you've sworn fealty to the ones who are supposed to be ''your servants."'' |-|What's next?= "You've still got a couple of things to do before you get your reward, Dragonborn. Let's see here..." |-|Civil War= If the Civil War questline has not been started, or is already finished, this dialogue is not available. If sided with the Imperials: "Ulfric Stormcloak is still leading his rebellion across Skyrim, preventing an end to this silly civil war. Deal with him, and I'll consider it your second task." If sided with the Stormcloaks: "General Tullius is still leading his empire across Skyrim, preventing an end to this silly civil war. Deal with him, and I'll consider it your second task." |-|Dark Brotherhood= If the Dark Brotherhood questline has not been started, or is already finished, this dialogue is not available. "You're a member of the Dark Brotherhood. The Listener, of all things. You lot are supposed to honor a code, right? The Five Tenets, if I'm not mistaken. A certain someone in your group refuses to follow them, and ultimately will be the downfall of all of you if not dealt with soon." |-|The Companions= If the Companions questline has not been started, or is already finished, this dialogue is not available. "Your little group of werewolf warriors, the Companions, have a small problem with a group called the Silver Hand. I suspect things will go wrong if you don't deal with them as soon as you can." |-|Thieves Guild= If the Thieves Guild questline has not been started, or is already finished, this dialogue is not available. "I'm not the Daedric Prince of Lies, but someone in the Thieves Guild has been less than honest with you and everyone else. Keep an eye on that M.F. for me, will you?" |-|College of Winterhold= If the College of Winterhold questline has not been started, or is already finished, this dialogue is not available. |-|Dawnguard= If the Dawnguard questline has not been started, or is already finished, this dialogue is not available. |-|Dragonborn= Starting the Dragonborn questline is not required to get this dialogue, as this dialogue will act as the starting point of that questline. However, Discerning the Transmundane must be completed. Completion of Second Mission Completion of Third Mission Completion of Final Mission This dialogue is only available if you complete more than three missions for Nishte. Alternate Endings Nishte's quests give alternate endings to other quests. Main Quest *If the Blades are killed, they will not be present at the negotiation meeting, Esbern will not be an option to talk to for getting the shout to summon Odahviing, and they will not be present after Alduin is defeated. If threatened by the Thalmor, the player can admit to killing the remaining Blades, and the Thalmor will turn the other way. Sky Haven Temple becomes a possible location for the Dragonborn to live, along with any spouses, children, and housecarls. **It is also possible that the Thalmor will request the murder of Fultheim, a supposed Blade hiding in Nightgate Inn. This will only happen once. *If Paarthurnax was already killed before doing this quest, Nishte will grant the Dragonborn an ability to restore souls to Dragons just as easily as they absorb them. The Dragonborn must have at least one soul to restore Paarthurnax's soul if they wishes to repair their relationship with the Greybeards and Paarthurnax. Civil War *No matter which side the Dragonborn chooses, they can quickly finish the Civil War by going and killing either General Tullius or Ulfric Stormcloak, depending on who they chose to side with. Dark Brotherhood *If the Dragonborn figures out Astrid is the one who will be the fall of the Dark Brotherhood, she will be able to be killed before the Brotherhood is destroyed, thus saving all who would have otherwise died. *It is possible to appoint any member of the Brotherhood to the Dawnstar Sanctuary, and recruit new members there. Rather than "Dark Brotherhood Initiates," they will be actual NPCs from within the game. **Similar to if the Blades are joined, the Dragonborn may recruit followers into the Dawnstar Sanctuary, however the Brotherhood allows for up to five followers instead of three. The Companions *If the Dragonborn successfully wipes out the Silver Hand, none will be able to attack Jorrvaskr, thus saving Kodlak's life. Kodlak can then be taken to the Tomb of Ysgramor, where his soul can be cleansed of Lycanthropy while still alive. The Dragonborn will not be made into the Harbinger of the Companions with this outcome. Thieves Guild *If the Dragonborn exposes Mercer Frey to the Thieves Guild, Mercer can be kept as a prisoner in the Warrens of the Ratway, and forced to tell the locations of riches for the Guild. Once he runs out of locations, he can be killed, or kept for the purpose of leveling up. College of Winterhold Dawnguard Dragonborn